


grandfather.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moment he heard about Rey's grandfather and his manipulations, Ben was incensed.or:  Ben can't handle the way Sheev manipulates Rey, so he does something about it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> day 57, drabble 57.
> 
> Prompt 057 - nerve.
> 
> I forgot to post this yesterday! Sorry!

The moment he heard about Rey's grandfather and his manipulations, Ben was incensed. Rey told him to let it go, but Ben just couldn't do that. So, he worked up the nerve to go visit Sheev himself, and then he let Sheev know exactly what he thought of him. Rey said nothing when she found out what Ben had done and Ben was convinced that he'd just ruined everything. But then Rey launched herself forward and kissed Ben deeply, burying her face in his neck and murmuring that she loved him. Ben knew then that he'd done the right thing.


End file.
